Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus for processing a workpiece such as an ingot formed of a semiconductor material.
Description of the Related Art
A wafer to be used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is usually obtained by slicing an ingot formed of a semiconductor material such as silicon, silicon carbide, and gallium nitride with a tool such as a band saw and a wire saw and next polishing both sides of a sliced part of the ingot (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-256203, for example).
It is not easy to thinly slice the ingot by using a tool such as a band saw and a wire saw, thereby obtaining a wafer having a small thickness. To meet the recent demand for a reduction in thickness of the wafer, a relatively thick wafer is ground to reduce the thickness of the wafer.